In general, the present invention relates to a control system for controlling an electric-power system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric power supply control system for purchasing electric power from a plurality of electric-power suppliers and supplying an optimum amount of electric power to each of a plurality of customers.
As a conventional technology used for controlling an electric-power system and supplying electric power to the customer, a demand limiting apparatus is disclosed in JP-A 7-143670. The demand limiting apparatus limits consumption of electric power when the amount of electric power consumed by an electric-power load, which is connected to an electric-power system and includes an air conditioner, is about to exceed the contracted amount of electric power. With this conventional technology, the operation of the air conditioner is adjusted in accordance with a magnitude by which the electric-power consumption would exceed the contracted amount to implement load control allowing no comfort to be lost.